Cannibals
by 0pinkflame0
Summary: i do not own naruto.and im sooooo sorry for puting my story in the naruto section;i didnt have any story ideas...but i'll name the characters from Naruto,and you could always pretend it was SasuSaku : please please please read my story! im begging you!
1. Chapter 1

**Cannibals **

**Chapter: 1**

** I slowly opened my eyes to a blurry scene; I realized I felt weak. I slowly turned my head to block the light coming from the window that was beside the bright white bed I was on. From the smell of the room, I could tell I was in a hospital. The blurriness wore off and I saw a lady asleep on a chair beside my bed. She had a medium sized sun-hat, and she wore a white sun-dress. By the looks of it, she was probably in her late twenties… and she probably came from a wealthy family too. I didn't recognise her though… didn't the hospitals only let friends and families in? If I don't recognise her, why is she here…? I looked her over a little better this time to make sure if I realized her or not, dark brown hair that was down to her back… I could even smell her strong perfume now… ugh! I got up to evade the smell; I really disliked the smell of perfume. Once I got up I saw a needle sticking to my wrist and withered in disgust. I also really, really, REALLY dislike sharp things! I quickly looked away and winced as I pulled it out. I threw it aside and quietly got out of the bed and tip-toed to the washroom. I locked the door on my way in and looked around. There was a nice shower with a clean toilet and sink, I walked over to the large rectangular mirror and saw that a bunch of nicely folded clothing sitting beside the soap bar near the sink. I guessed it was for me to wear, so I quickly put it on without looking at it much –any clothing is better than a hospital gown! Then it hit me. How long have I been asleep? Why am I here in the first place? Who am I? I looked in the mirror and only saw my worried expression. It felt like looking at a stranger; I never knew I had hair this black and thick… the blackness of it reminded me of a crow… and my eyes were strange... it was a very dark brown, and if I turned my head this way and that, I would see a dark bloody red colour. I heard a shuffling noise from outside and guessed it was just the lady waking up; I didn't want her to think I ran away or anything so I turned the water on and yelled "I'm just in the washroom!" then I heard her run out of the room. Well that's odd… oh well! I washed up and put and left the washroom. I looked around some more to see what I could do to lessen my boredom; I found a deck of cards, a small laptop, and a TV. I didn't really know if there was anything for me in the laptop, so I just turned on the TV. There was a random show going on that I didn't pay any attention to, my mind kept wondering on about all those questions. I didn't want to freak out, so I decided to just wait for a nurse or a doctor to come in; I bet they would have many answers for me. As my mind made up the decisions and slowly went back to watching TV, the door opened and a dark figure came in quietly. I got up from the bed and got tense. For some reason bad vibes came from this guy. He had hair that was so blond it was almost white, he was nicely tanned, and he had on a coal black head-band on. He was looking down so all I could see was his bangs. He seemed to have muscles but I couldn't be sure because he had a dark gray hoodie that was pulled up to his elbows, he seemed to have something tucked inside his hoodie, it looked like two wires… he had his hands in his pocket; his dark jeans seemed to be a little loose… but at the same time, tight. He actually looked cool, but I wanted to keep my distance from him. Minutes passed and neither of us said anything. "You done checkin' me out yet?" he asked in a calm and cool manner. He slowly lifted his head and what I saw shocked me. His face was so handsome…! He suddenly looked like he was carved out by angels…! And his eyes were just like mine, except his looked more red… and what I thought was a head-band was actually head phones, on either sides of his head, there were little black circles, and they were connected to two black wires that went inside his hoodie and into the back pocket of his pants. I heard him chuckle, which made me look back at his face. "Like what you see?" If any other guy said something this cocky I think I would punch them. But him saying this… it almost seemed ok… *What are you thinking! Get a hold of yourself!* something inside me shouted. I didn't have time to think about what just happened, but I snapped out of it and yelled "Who are you and why are you here?" the guy just snickered and walked closer to me. Every step he would take I would take a step back. It went on until my thighs hit the side of the bed. I gasped and fell back, that's when he made his move. As I fell he pushed me even further on the bed, and with blinding speed he crouched on top of me and locked both my hands with one of his. I squirmed under his grasp; I couldn't even bring up my legs because they were dangling from the bed side. He bought his face closer to mine and I turned my face away from him. He used his other hand to forcefully turn my head to face him. He blinked once and whispered to me "Do you really not know who I am?" I looked deep into his eyes and tried to understand what he meant; I gave up and just whispered back "No… I don't even know what you're talking about." The guy sighed and said "Well I guess that makes everything better for me… let's just say… I'm your worst nightmare!" he smiled darkly and bought his face closer to mine. I squirmed even harder, trying to find any give from his tight grasp; but it seemed that the harder I tried, the more fun it got for him. I tried one last time before all my energy left me, it failed too. "No!" I yelled, but it was too late. His lips were on mine already, I froze and my eyes locked with his, I could see the reflection of my wide eyes in his amused ones. Why was he doing this to me? Something around his body made me want to run away and hide, it was very ominous. The vibes from him maximized even more –not like it wasn't scary enough. He moved his free hand that was on my head and put it on my chin. I could feel his tongue on my lips wanting entrance that I wouldn't give him. By now I was probably blushing madly, I tried to move away my head, but his hand on my chin wouldn't let me. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to loosen his grasp on my hands, the effort made little sounds of frustration come out of me; I could feel a deep rumbling feeling from his chest that was pressed on me, he was probably laughing at my futile attempts to free myself. Suddenly he stopped kissing me; I opened my eyes slowly, our gazes locked for a moment. He stood up and walked over to the window and opened it. By now I was confused and angry. "Who do you think you are! Kissing me like that!" I yelled. I jumped onto my bed and aimed a punch right at his face. He caught is like as if I was throwing a feather at him. He moved my fist to a side so I could see his face. "What? You didn't want me to stop?" he asked with a smirk. "Stop being so cocky you bastard!" I yelled and aimed a kick for his stomach. He casually moved to a side and caught my leg. He made a tisking noise and said "You should be a little more quiet, this is a hospital you know…" while saying that he let go of my fist and pushed my leg back, making me fall back on the bed. He jumped onto the ledge of the window and said "We'll meet next time cutie." He gave me one last smirk before he jumped out of the window. I gasped and ran over to the window and looked down to see if the crazy fool had killed himself –maybe it would be better if he did! But no… he was gone; disappeared without leaving a trace. Somehow I heard him chuckle from a distance and I looked up, there he was jumping from roof-top to roof-top in the distance… so powerfully it looked like he wasn't even real. A moment later the door opened again. I quickly turned around and saw that it was the lady again. She looked really worried; behind her was a doctor. The doctor was very pretty, she had a soft motherly feeling coming from her, her wavy brown hair bounced in her every movement, and her eyes behind her slim glasses were green, and they were filled with genuine worry. She ran over to me and held me by my shoulders, "Are you ok? Your mother couldn't find you before, so she called me over; you look a little flushed, are you getting a fever?" she put her hand on my forehead. I didn't reply… I looked over her shoulder and looked straight at the lady behind her… did she say that person was… my mother..? "My… mother…?" I asked. The doctor looked down at me in a sad way. "Yes…" she said softly. The lady who was apparently my mother ran over to me and looked into the doctors eyes… as if she was trying to understand what was happening… then the doctor took her hands and made many signs. I was confused and looked from my 'mother' to the doctor. After a minute or so of hand signs between them, the lady came closer to me and gave me a tight hug. My eyes widened, this feeling… it was so warm, without knowing, my arms automatically held onto her too. It was as if I did this everyday… it came so naturally to me, yet I had no such bond with this women. "Who are you?" I muttered. The doctor put a hand on my shoulder and sighed, she looked at me with sad eyes again and said "I'm sorry to say this but, you were in an accident… and you lost all your memories… so I'm not surprised you don't remember about your mother's deafness…" "What! She's… deaf…?" I asked shocked. The doctor nodded her head. I pulled away from my mother and looked at her, she was crying… I softly said "Mom…?" the lady looked at my lips and nodded with a sad smile. A wave of pain went through my heart, before I knew it; I was holding my mother tightly in my arms and sobbing. She petted my head lovingly as she cried too. I looked over at the doctor with my eyes full of tears and asked her "Will my mother ever be able to hear again…?" **

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys :) umm... i just like writting stories... so i hope you guys like this... i really want feed back, so please tell me if i spelt something wrong, or if my grammer sucks or something haha.. also if you have ideas... i would love to hear them :D so feel free to leave comments.. im not really sure how this website works yet, so... sorry for the lameness...!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

oh i totally fucked up on this one... i will make sure to add it to my story as a chapter... and not a whole new story... god damn it all...! i just realized that i kind of still dont know how to do it. :|

* * *

><p><strong>Cannibals<strong>

**Chapter: 2**

My room consisted of a single bed that was at the far left of the room, neatly made. There was a large window with silky curtains gently swaying because of the soft warm wind. My dresser was against the back wall close to the window, and I had a tidy walk-in closet. Although the room looked nice and neat, there were many things that made me sad. There were pictures, posters, and random little trinkets in many places. All those things held memories that I knew nothing of anymore! I sighed and laid down on my bed and looked towards the slightly open window; looking at the birds flying freely and the clouds drifting lazily in the clear blue sky. Yup… of all the times to lose my precious memory, it had to be during summer vacation. I rolled over and hugged the pillow beside me and wondered what my mother was doing. She said she was going to the hospital for checkups, then she would do some shopping… after that she said something else, but I didn't hear her; she was going to come home very late, that I knew for sure. This gave me time to explore the house and its surroundings, eat lunch, watch t.v, read books, and then watch more t.v. Ugh! There was too much time in my hands! How can a deaf person do all these things… it made me sad to know that she was actually _going _deaf, and most of the time she had to lip-read what I was saying. Trying to get rid of sad thoughts my mind wondered over to the strange guy that seriously harassed me at the hospital.

Just thinking about his face gave me the shivers! But at the same time, it made me furious, he thought he was sooo hot, and that he could say and do whatever he wanted. Well next time I see him, I'll give him a piece of my mind! Ugh, that bastard is gonna get it from me if he tries to pull moves ever again!

A knock on the door pulled me out of my angered and embarrassed thoughts. As I quickly jumped off my bed and dashed down the stairs, I thought of who could be behind the door. I opened the door and saw three kids who seemed to be the same age as me. One guy had spiky blond hair with a head band over his forehead to keep the hair out of his eyes. He had a beige t-shirt with red words that said 'Believers Believe Beliefs' and orange capris pants. He had on a goofy smile which made me quickly turn my gaze to the short girl in the middle. She had navy blue hair that went down to her back, and white eyes that looked as innocent as her face. She wore a white thick hoodie and navy capris pants. The third person was a tall guy. He had on a green long sleeved shirt, and jeans. He looked normal enough but it was really his bowl-cut and thick eyebrows that made him a little strange… The boy with bright blue eyes and spiky hair was the first one to talk. "Hey Sakura! How are you? We heard you just got out of the hospital!" he was so cheerful it made me want to smack him upside the head! And who's this Sakura he was talking to? I realized they were all waiting for me to say something, and by the looks of it, they knew me before I lost my memories. "Umm… would you guys like to come in?"

The three of them were seated on the big sofa while I sat on the love seat watching them take in all the information I gave them. ***flashback*** _"You guys seem to know me, how long have you guys known me for?" I asked directly without hesitation. All three of them looked at me with confused written all over their faces "What do you mean?" asked the guy in the green shirt "Yeah… we've known you all our lives Sakura…" the guy in the beige t-shirt hesitantly said. "So… my name is Sakura?" the girl looked at me with worry "Are y-you ok S-sakura?" I looked down at my hands and sighed "Let me ask you this… since you already know I came from the hospital… do you guys know exactly what happened to me…?" they shook their heads, "In fact, we don't even know the reason as to why you had to go to the hospital.." the green shirted guy muttered. "Well… there was a drunk driver… and I was in the way… so he crashed into me, I was put into the hospital…I don't even know for how long I was there, but when I woke up I couldn't remember a thing." I said in a low voice, the room got really quiet and I looked up at them, only to see complete worry and sadness on their faces. The blond haired guy bolted up with a bright smile and cheerfully said "Don't joke around like that! You've got Lee and Hinata all worried!" I looked at him for a while, not knowing what to say. Hinata looked up at him and said in a quiet voice "N-n-naruto…" the boy looked down at her and then at me again and said "Whaaat? Don't tell me you fell for her joke!" the guy named Lee also looked at him. When Naruto looked at Lee, Lee just shook his head and looked down. "I wasn't joking… I don't see how my sad news sounds like a joke." I said to Naruto. And he sat back down with grief. _

"Can you guys please tell me more about myself?" I asked, the three of them exchanged glances and nodded at the same time.

"Your full name is Sakura Haruno" said Lee

"You used to have pink hair!" said Naruto

"I used to have pink hair!" I cried

"Y-yes, it w-was actually y-your r-real hair c-color" said Hinata

"Why did I dye it black?" I asked, they all thought for a moment and then Naruto said "I think you said something about pink not being your color anymore..."

"Not my color anymore…" I repeated, they probably wanted to keep the mode happy so Naruto said "Don't worry! The black is practically wearing off, so you could wait a while and see if you like pink for yourself! And even if you had pink hair, you're really popular at school!"

"Really?" I exclaimed, if I was popular in school, than when school starts, I could easily get the hang of everything quickly…

"Hey, what grade am I in…? And how old am I?" I asked

"You're in g-grade 11 a-and you're 16" replied Hinata

"Do you always look so shy?" I asked her, full of curiosity.

All three of them looked at me with shock and at the same time they burst into surprised laughter. "…What..?" I asked, Hinata said "T-that's wh-what you s-said to m-me t-the f-first time w-we meet!" and she giggled as Naruto said "Yeah! And then after a while you and her made the best of friends!" I looked at all of them and a slow smile came to me. "Umm, so are we all in the same grade then? You guys all go to my school and everything?" I asked with a smile. "Those two go to your school, but I don't; me and Naruto know each other because we're neighbors" Lee said

"Do I have, like, enemies?" I asked hesitantly, Hinata looked over at Naruto and Naruto looked over at Lee. I followed each of their glances; it seemed like no one wanted to tell me. "Aw come on guys! I gotta' know right?" I wined; Lee sighed and said "Well I'm only saying this because you have certain conditions… You have many friends, but truthfully you have many enemies. Karin and her posy would be one of them, and Ino is the other. Those two are the biggest threats according to high school, even people in my high school talk about it. I think there are about two or three others, but they seemed to back down a while ago…" "Hahaha all this important talk makes it sound like a big deal!" Naruto chimed in, "A-actually, it's a-a p-pretty b-big d-d-deal… t-those girls a-are n-nasty, a-and t-they'll do a-anything to m-make Sakura l-look b-bad…" "Yeah Naruto, you're one of her closest friends, you should've known by now! They went from verbal bullying to physical bullying and even cyber bullying! They spread the nastiest rumors, and trashed her house on Halloween, and even made her boyfriend break up with her… poor Sakura had to go through all of that, and she's still known to be better than all of them." Said Lee, "Woah woah woah…I had a boyfriend?" I asked "Was he hot!" both guys grumbled "Well… yeah, sort of…" and Hinata giggled.

"Are you guys the only trustable friends I have?" I asked

"Well since its summer vacation, all of our friends form our friend circle have left, and we just came back from vacation you know…" said Lee

"T-there's T-ten-ten, Sai, G-gara, G-gara's s-sister Temari, S-shikamaru…" Hinata trailed off and Naruto excitedly started "And Choji, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, Neji who is Hinata's cousin, and Shino!"

"Wow! It's a full house!" I exclaimed, I felt the worries of being a loner fading away. "Ahem… you're forgetting some one Naruto…" said Lee with a small smirk on his face, Naruto's face twisted in annoyance "Oh who cares about that bastard anyways!" "Who are you guys talking about?" I asked, Lee looked over to me and shot Naruto a grin –knowing it was bothering the hell out of Naruto. "Why Sakura, he forgot to mention that you made friends with Sasuke, you also had a big crush on him…" I felt really awkward for some reason, then I felt a little sad… gee I may not feel the same towards him ever again… It seemed like Hinata could almost read my mind; she said "Don't worry Sakura, just because you had that accident, it doesn't mean that you've changed completely, you're still you" she gave me a warm smile, but the feeling lasted for a couple of seconds before Naruto said "Hey I always thought loosing memories meant a fresh start to making new memories!" I face-palmed myself, and while I wasn't looking I heard a slap and Naruto crying out "Ow! That was totally unnecessary!" I looked up and saw Lee with a sly smile and Hinata just bringing her two fingers together looking like she was in deep concentration.

After my friends left I grabbed and apple and went up to my room; I opened the sliding window and leaned outwards and enjoyed the view of the setting sun and the warm summer breeze. *I wonder where my mother is…* I thought.

At a dark alley there is someone following the scent of Sakura. He is led to her house, and sees her looking out from her window. Hair that used to be pink is now black, flowing gently with the breeze. *I will do whatever it takes to bring your memories Sakura… No matter what it takes me.* I walked over to the back side of the big house making sure to stay out of her view, and crawled through the small window that was close to the ground and led me to the basement. Before Sakura always used to invite me through this window to spend time with her and her friends… now I just felt like a cat crawling back to its owner's house. And it felt ridiculous. On top of that, if she figured out that some stranger was in her house, she'd probably freak out and call the cops on me… now I just feel stupid… why did I come here in the first place? Because I missed her company that much? So much for being 'the cool guy' and coming up with awesome plans… oh my gooood! I grumbled at my own stupidity and took a seat at my usual spot; on the beanie chair across from the t.v, and closed my eyes to concentrate. After getting my fill of being in the presence of Sakura's lovely smell, I'll go home and have a good night's sleep. Now I just feel like a random guy who stocks Sakura with a weird smell fetish…well that's just great.

* * *

><p>ooooook... so i tired to be creative and stuff, ummm i seriously had nooo ideass... -_-' and ummm well... I WILL ADD LEMONS :D I PROMISE! It'll even turn YOU on :3 i just needed to get the reader to know a little about the story nd stuff...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cannibals **

**Chapter 3**

_Sasuke's POV_

It was until midnight that I finally had to leave. Right after leaving her house I already started to feel unhappy and lonely. Tomorrow I would go and meet her. I had to tell her a lot of things, she's not safe and she doesn't know it. If I leave her alone for too long, she could be attacked at any point. Even if she is strong, she doesn't know it herself… and that'll lead to her death against Deidara.

I sighed to myself as I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, remembering how much I trusted Deidara. He who saved me from hunters… he who was always pulling jokes and smiling at me; even when things were going towards the bad. He was the one who helped me recover when I found out about my older brother abandoning me. Then I meat Sakura. The lovely girl that was also one of my kind, the girl that was supposed to be with me forever. I fell asleep before I knew it myself and yet again, had the same dream I was having ever since Deidara rewind everything…

_Dream_

"_She Will Be Mine!" Deidara grabbed Sakura's arm and I could tell she was hurt by it. "Deidaraaaa!" I yelled angrily and charged for them, but just as I was reaching for him two pairs of hands pulled me back. I turned with a snarl to look at who was interfering and saw that it was Sasori and Hidan! They were friends of Deidara and now all three of them were against me. "Hey, didn't I hear something along the lines of 'if you love her, let her go'?" asked Hidan in a teasing manner, and Sasori chuckled as I become more and more infuriated. "Let her go Deidara!" I yelled as both Sakura and I struggled to free ourselves. Deidara held Sakura back by pulling on her hair, he used his other hand to hit a pressure point on her neck and I watched her fall to the ground. He makes eye contact with me as he picks her up and smiles as he walks away with her dangling on his one shoulder. I free myself, but by that time he's long gone and I'm left with nothing but darkness. Deidara was going to kill her… I knew it… and he would torture her before everything. _

I opened my eyes calmly, knowing that it was a dream. I had already gotten used to it after the tenth time I had it, now I just wait for it to end. I knew that she put up a fight… she was so stubborn that she nearly died. But how she got into that accident I have yet to find out. I know that it can't be a car accident, no way. It had something to do with Deidara and his friends. And I Will get my revenge. I got out of bed and went into the washroom and started to make plans of how to tell Sakura the truth without actually scaring her. Her memories can't be gone forever… right? I looked at my own reflection in the mirror and saw the frustration on my face.

_Sakura's POV_

I woke up with a smile on my face. Remembering last night when my mom got home with these little things on her ears that were hard to notice at first, but as I got closer they looked like wireless earphones. My mother had the biggest smile on her face and she gave me the biggest bear hug ever. I was very confused but I hugged her back; liking the mother to daughter moment. She pulled out of my hug and looked at me and said in a louder-than-usual voice "I have very very very good news sweetheart!" I nodded with a smile and waited for her to break the good news out to me. "I. Can. Hear!" She said in the most excited voice. My eyes widened and I didn't realize what I was saying until I finished saying it "OH MY GOD MOM! SERIOUSLY? NO FREAKIN' WAY! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" she reflected my happiness, and we both spent the whole night eating snacks, watching movies, and laughing.

I rolled over and got off the bed and slowly walked to the washroom, as I was walking to the washroom I yelled out to my mom to see if she was home or if she already went to work. "Mom!" I got no reply, well I guess she went already, I still couldn't believe that she got back into the job so fast. My mother works for the adults magazine company. How she jumped back to her old schedule I'll never know… I hoped into the bath tub and slid the screen door shut. The almost hot water soothing my body, I started to soap up myself when I thought I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye. When I looked over nothing was there. It must have been just my imagination. I then started to wash the conditioner out of my hair when I heard something fall to the floor! I gasped and looked out of the screen door; everything was blurry because of the steam so I hesitantly slid the door open. Around the corner, on the floor I saw a few pieces of the flower vase. How did that fall! It wasn't in anything's way… I didn't want to scare myself so I decided that it must have been some kind of wind or moisture from my bath… or maybe it was too close to the edge in the first place… then suddenly as I got out of the bathtub the lights went out! I screamed in panic and went back into the tub sliding the screen door as I went in. I held my breath trying to hear if someone else was in the washroom. I must be going crazy… no way could someone be here in with me! Maybe it's just a small power outage. I shakily slid open the door and grabbed the towel that was just in my reach, as I wrapped it around me I tried to stay calm and think clearly. How am I supposed to get out and not step on glass?

_Sasuke's POV_

Without knowing I ended up in Sakura's house again. It was near ten in the morning and I was feeling restless for some reason. As I neared the house I saw Deidara looking at her room window. I aggressively held in a growl; he hadn't noticed me yet, and he was planning on getting to Sakura while I wasn't with her. Knowing this I crouched down and was ready to attack. I neared a few more meters and when I knew for sure he couldn't feel my presence I pounced with my claws extended, he turned around with a surprised face and didn't react fast enough to dodge. I brought him to the ground, and heard a protesting grunt come from him. I brought both my hands around his neck and started to chock him. His eyes turned fully white and I could tell he was raging, but before I could react his fist collided with my face and I was sent flying back. I flipped over so when I landed I'd land with my feet down, once I landed he was already very close to me, his claws were extended and his sharp teeth were exposed. I dodged and caught his wrist and as I threw a punch he caught my fist, we looked fiercely into each other's eyes for a moment before I said "Where's your friends?" Deidara sharpened his glare and pushed me away. I flipped and jumped into the air avoiding his kick. Once I landed he was gone. I couldn't feel his presence anymore. Maybe he went after Sakura! I ran in and quickly slid up her window; breaking the lock in the process. I jumped into her room and didn't see her there, starting to get really worried I forced myself to calm down and start my adrenalin, I clearly heard soft calm breathing like as if it was right beside my ears. I darted towards the sound and found yet another locked object! I twisted the doorknob with all my might and it made a grinding click noise as I broke its lock too; I speed into the washroom and saw just the toilet and sink. I turned a small corner and saw the shower, and Sakura seemed to be in it! I could feel the heat rushing to my face as I couldn't look away. Then I saw Sakura's face turning towards me; I quickly snapped out of it and hid behind the corner. I was backing up slowly and started feeling for the doorknob but my hand hit something and it fell to the tiled floor, crashing into a million pieces. *how many freakin' things do I have to break in a god damn day…* I face-palmed and grumbled to myself. I thought Sakura was coming out so I quickly turned off the lights, if she gets out she won't notice me, and I quickly hid in the small closet.

_Sakura's POV_

I silently and carefully stepped out of the tub and felt my way up to the corner, now is where it might get painful… how can I get across to the door and not step on shards of deadly glass? My body tensed before I even knew why. I started to look around for some reason, but I couldn't see anything. I got a chilling feeling that someone was intruding; and suddenly my hearing spiked. I could hear the water still trickling down the drain; I could hear the breeze from outside, and someone breathing in the washroom other than me. "H-hello..?" I said trying to sound brave. I cleared my voice and said "Whoever is here better leave before things get ugly!" my warning sounded as fake as my bravery felt!

_Third Person POV_

Hearing Sakura give off week warnings got Sasuke clasping his mouth with both his hands and shutting his eyes tightly; trying very hard not to laugh, but he still gave off little snickers. "Stop laughing and show yourself!" she yelled

"Are you sure you'd be able to see?" teased Sasuke

"This isn't funny! Who are you and why are you invading my house!" she now screeched with irritation. Sasuke walked out of his hiding place and stood right in front of her; looking straight into blinded eyes. Sakura only looked towards a certain energy she felt that was right in front of her. "I didn't want to frighten you, but if I tell you why I'm here, you wouldn't understand…" Sasuke said in a serious voice. "Yeah right, you PERVERT!" screamed Sakura "Get Out!" Sasuke's left eye twitched "Pervert…?" he asked, he chuckled and started to advance towards her. "Honestly is that what you think… after I most likely saved your ass…?" Sakura didn't know if he was just playing around or if he was actually mad, but her instincts told her to stay away, the vibes coming from the guy didn't feel comfortable. He casually walked over the glass like as if it was nothing; he smirked when every step made an appropriate crunching sound, and every step he took made Sakura back up three steps. He had never seen this side of Sakura, she looked fragile and scared. The first time he meet her, she was strong and fierce. In moments he cornered her, and slowly put both of his hands on either sides of her head. Sakura closed her eyes tightly; her hands automatically made tight fists and put them in front of her chest. Sasuke looked down at her, she was as cute as ever, he brought his face close to her and smirked. He could see so clearly, she could not… interesting… she lost all memory of being a beast, the creature of the night who feeds on victims that look just like her… maybe it was for the best. Using both his hands he held her lovely face, her eyes opened and shone from the little light. "Just know that from now you're safe… Sakura" Sasuke murmured, and he gently placed his lips on hers. He looked into her eyes, they were full of surprise. Sakura pushed him away as hard as she could, but it didn't really do anything. Sasuke, knowing she was already freaking out, moved aside for her. Sakura was about to run away, completely forgetting about the deathly trap just up ahead, so Sasuke grabbed her hand and stopped her before she stepped all over the shards of glass. "Be careful, remember there's glass there…" Sasuke said softly and sighed, "Sorry for kissing you, I couldn't help myself…" there was no sound coming from Sakura, and Sasuke was about to look over, but a hand covered his eyes. "Don't Look!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Hey :) ummm sorry if you didnt like how Deidara came into the story... i didnt know who to put in as the bad guy! and i am really sorry for changing how the characters look... and i guess i kind of left it with a 'cliff hanger' right? haha let me know if you dont like how its going, ill try to be more creative...!<p> 


End file.
